Izuku Midoriya
|-|-|kanji= 緑谷出久 |romaji= Midoriya Izuku |birthday= July 15 |age= 14 (First Appearance) 15 (Time-Skip) |gender= Male |height= 166cm (5'5") |weight= |bloodtype= O |hair= Green and Black |eye= Green |quirk= One For All |status= Alive |family= Inko Midoriya (Mother) Hisashi Midoriya (Father) |alias= |occupation= Student |affiliation= Yuuei |debut= Chapter 1 |debutanime= Episode 1 |voice= Daiki Yamashita (Vomic & Anime) Akeno Watanabe (Anime, Child) |eng voice= Justin Briner Lara Woodhull (Child) |image gallery= Yes}} , also known as Deku, is the main protagonist of Boku no Hero Academia. Though originally born without a Quirk, he manages to catch the attention of the legendary hero All Might and has since become his close pupil and a student at Yuuei. Appearance Izuku has green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights. During his Junior High School days, he wore a black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons. In Yuuei, he wears the standard male uniform: a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie that he doesn't tie properly, making it shorter than it should be. Izuku usually wears oversized red shoes. Though initially very skinny, Izuku has gained an array of well-developed muscles after his training with All Might. Izuku's first Hero Costume is a dark green full-body unitard with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, gloves, and red boots. He also wears a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resemble All Might's haircut, and a mask with a smile on it. During the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc, while his costume is being repaired, Izuku wears his gym clothes: a blue track suit with thick white lines over his upper body and legs, which form the letters "UA". Izuku's second hero costume had when to a few changes, though it may have some of the original aspects it has now looks more sturdy and combat efficient in appearance. After his fight with Shouto, the fingers on his right hand became a little deformed and he gains two scars on the sides of his hand. Personality Izuku is a very timid and polite boy. Due to being bullied since childhood for being born without a Quirk, he is initially portrayed as insecure, being more reserved and not self-expressive, especially in front of Katsuki. However, after being accepted into Yuuei and facing Katsuki during Battle Training, he has gradually become more confident and brave. Izuku is also very diligent and strong willed. Since he greatly admires Heroes and has always aimed to be one, he has an habit of writing down in his notebooks all he knows about heroes and their Quirks, including other Yuuei students. He is a very caring person, and will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if he knows he's not strong enough. When someone has a personal problem, Izuku will always try to help, even if its not his business. Izuku also has the tendency to overthink with anything that grabs his attention, which makes him start mumbling to himself a lot. Quirk and Abilities : Izuku's Quirk grants him superhuman strength''Boku no Hero Academia Manga:'' Chapter 6, Cover and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading his power through his body.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 Though Izuku has yet to demonstrate superhuman speed, immense reflexes, and durability on the level of All Might, he has shown to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to enhance his strength, speed and agility. He has also displayed a type of mental connection to the previous users of One For All.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 33 Overall Abilities: Izuku has decent prowess and physical parameters above the ordinary student. However, he has improved his physical capabilities through training, enough to provide valuable assistance during the battle against Stain. Keen Intellect: Izuku has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. He is able to formulate a strategy that helps him along with Tsuyu and Minoru to escape the villains at the flood zone in the USJ. Izuku also has extensive knowledge on Pro Heroes and their Quirks as well. His intelligence has allowed him to figure out One For All's mechanisms, allowing him to utilize the Quirk more efficiently in a short space of time. Gran Torino even compliments Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. High Pain Tolerance: Izuku is shown many in many occasions that he is able to handle and bear with a lot of pain, such times are mostly because of the repercussion of over using his Quirk; however, he can still manage to move his body despite feeling excruciating pain. Battles Trivia * Izuku's nickname, "Deku", was given to him by Katsuki when they were little. "Deku" is another reading of his name 出久, and Bakugou uses it to mock Izuku, as "Deku" can mean "one who can't achieve/do anything". Later, Ochako finds the nickname very inspiring because "Deku" gives off a feeling of "I can do it". * Izuku is student no.18 in Class 1-A. * Izuku ranked 7th during the Entrance Exam and last for the Quirk Apprehension Test. * In the First Popularity Poll, Izuku ranked 1st, which currently makes him the most popular character in Boku no Hero Academia. * Izuku's favorite food is Katsudon. * Izuku was first planned as an adult. * Izuku shares his birthday with Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, another Weekly Shōnen Jump series. * Izuku ranked 4th in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Quotes *(To Katsuki Bakugou) "I'm '''not' gonna be your worthless punching bag Deku forever... Kacchan. I'm... I'm the Deku who always does his best!"''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 16-17 References Site Navigation ru:Изуку Мидория ko:미도리야 이즈쿠 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A